1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accumulator for a cooling fluid as well as to a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Background Art
In modern heat exchanger applications, in particular for heat exchangers for hybrid- and electric vehicle accumulator systems, ever greater demands are made with respect to weight, costs and construction space. This requires new variants in these fields of application in both the design and the production of heat exchangers, which variants meet these demands. Up to now cooling plates in a layer sheet metal construction, also other constructions such as two-layer cooling plates or modular tube cooling plates have been usual. Depending on the design, the heat exchanger constructions described offer various advantages. However, the design of a U flow field is only possible with a relatively large expenditure with respect to manufacture or assembly.